¿En donde me metí?
by Liraz-chan
Summary: Nadie se imaginaba que por tan solo una plaga de insectos se iban a tener que ir a otro instituto por unos meses. Y, lo que menos pensaban, eran que tendrían unos nuevos compañeros de clase un tanto particulares. Amor. Conflictos. Y un viejo conocido. ¿Te animas a ver como sobreviven los estudiantes del Sweet Amoris en el Instituto Blackthorn?
1. Prólogo

**¡Hola, estimada gente! ¿Cómo se encuentran hoy? Espero que bien, de corazón ^^**

**Este vendría siendo mi primer fic en general, además de que no lo estoy escribiendo sola ya que me está ayudando bastante una amiga mía así que… Podría decirse que en realidad lo estamos realizando dos personas ^^U El resultado final por ahora me parece satisfactorio así que… Decidí subirlo :) **

**¿Qué contiene esta historia? Pues… Comedia, en lo principal ^^ También contiene una cantidad considerable de OC ¡Pero esperen! Que también hay algo especial que haremos con ellos, ya verán que :)**

**Espero con sinceridad que les guste ^^**

**Disclaimer: Amour Sucré no nos pertenece a nosotras, sus personajes pertenecen a ChiNoMiko. Solo son de nuestra creación los personajes originales.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Prólogo: **__La gran plaga._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Caos. ¿Acaso existía alguna palabra mejor para definir la situación que se estaba desarrollando frente a sus ojos? La respuesta es sencilla: No.

Lo único que podía hacer la anciana era quedarse parada en el centro del pasillo, con los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca entreabierta mientras a su alrededor escuchaba todo tipo de gritos, quejidos, lloriqueos y exclamaciones del tipo "¡Quítamela, quítame esa cosa de encima!" Un montón de moscas se le acercaron y comenzaron a volar cerca de su rostro pero ella no les prestó atención, su mente estaba más concentrada en intentar comprender qué diantres estaba pasando.

Ya sabía muy bien que época era, el principio de la primavera y por ende cuando los insectos comienzan a salir de sus refugios para comenzar con sus actividades nuevamente, pero… ¡Pero nunca había visto una invasión de tal magnitud! De un día para otro el instituto Sweet Amoris había sido atacado por todo tipo de plagas y encima al mismo tiempo. Mosquitos, cucarachas, abejas, moscas, hormigas, avispas… Parecía que durante el invierno se hubieran organizado y decidido a lanzar un ataque a escala mayor para poder arrasar con todo a su paso.

—Madre mía… —Murmuró la directora para ella misma sin poder despegar los ojos del espectáculo de sufrimiento que se había formado en su propia escuela.

¿Por dónde empezar? Veamos… ¡Ah, sí! Por ejemplo, justo en ese instante, una chica pasó corriendo al lado suyo como alma que se la lleva el diablo mientras se cubría la cabeza con las manos, detrás de ella venía un enorme enjambre de mosquitos que habían encontrado una buena presa, ideal para dejarla seca de sangre. Por otro lado un muchacho joven terminó siendo golpeado en la cara por una mosca, por el reflejo terminó dejando caer el sándwich que tenía en la mano al suelo y en menos de un segundo este terminó completamente infestado de hormigas, quienes no tardaron en dejarlo como un bulto negro en el suelo.

Cristo redentor, salvador y señor de todos los santos… Los bichos se habían adueñado por completo de su escuela, estaban por todas partes y haciendo lo que se les plazca con todo lo que se encontraba allí. De repente la puerta del baño de mujeres se abrió con un portado y de allí salió corriendo una joven que huyó despavorida de inmediato, gritando:

—¡Qué asco, qué asco, qué asco!

Y como si con esas palabras las hubieran invocado, del cuarto de baño salieron un montón de ranas dando brincos, quienes procedieron a intentar comerse a las moscas apenas lograron ponerles un ojo encima. ¡¿Pero qué demonios hacían esos batracios aquí?!

Solo faltaba una cosa para empeorar todavía más la situación… Cosa que se cumplió de inmediato. La puerta de su oficina se abrió un poco y, de esta, asomó la cabeza un pequeño perrito de pelaje color café y que encima meneaba la cola emocionado. La directora jadeó horrorizada al ver como su mascota salía de su despacho como hacía regularmente, y apenas notó una rana que lo observaba fijamente… Ya sabía que es lo que se traía entre manos, o más bien, patas.

—¡No, no, no! ¡Kiki, no! ¡No hagas eso! —Chilló la anciana con la esperanza de que el animal le hiciera caso, pero fue completamente en vano.

Apenas terminó de decir esas palabras el perro saltó directo hacia la rana, pero esta dio un brinco y le esquivó con velocidad para luego aterrizar encima de su lomo como si nada hubiera pasado. El batracio escaneó el lugar rápidamente en busca de otra mosca y rápidamente la localizó… El único inconveniente es que esta se encontraba volando feliz y sin preocupaciones cerca del rostro de la directora. Así que, sin ton ni son…

¡Zas!

La lengua de la rana se estiró para intentar alcanzar al insecto, y en el proceso terminó pegada a la cara de la anciana haciéndola tiritar del asco. Pasó un buen par de segundos hasta que finalmente se despegó de su mejilla y el bicho volviera a brincar para bajar del lomo de Kiki, desapareciendo en el pasillo.

La directora se quedó quieta y en estado de shock por unos minutos, hasta que su sorpresa se convirtió en furia. ¡Bien, pues si así iban a hacer las cosas entonces iba a tomar cartas en el asunto y al demonio con todo! Con una expresión de enojo evidente y dando pisotones se metió a su oficina antes de alcanzar el micrófono que estaba conectado al sistema de parlantes de la escuela.

—¡Atención a todos los estudiantes del instituto Sweet Amoris! ¡Dentro de quince minutos quiero que TODOS vayan al auditorio, se hará un anuncio importante! —Gritó sin contemplaciones antes de tirarse un poco los pelos y alcanzar el teléfono, marcando un número que ella se sabía de memoria.

Estúpidas plagas… No iban a detenerla ni a evitar que se siga dictando clase.

* * *

El auditorio estaba en completo silencio, salvo por el ocasional ruido de una mano impactando contra la piel para aplastar a algún mosquito polizón que se posaba sobre esta junto a los zumbidos que realizaban las alas de algún bicho volador. ¿El motivo? Sencillo, la querida vieja tatarabuela de Matusalén (Apodo que le habían puesto de cariño, por supuesto) que tenían como directora en su preciado instituto había citado a todos los estudiantes presentes al auditorio para hacer un anuncio que, según ella, era demasiado importante como para que alguien se quede sin oírlo. ¿No podía simplemente haberlo dicho por los parlantes? Habría sido una mejor opción, después de todo… ¡Quedarse quietos en la misma posición cuando hay miles de mosquitos queriendo comerte la piel no es la sensación más placentera del mundo que digamos! Peor cuando hacía calor, y donde había mucha gente amontonada eso también significaba sudor y cuerpos pegajosos… Sin lugar a dudas el peor momento para que el aire acondicionado se descompusiera.

Pasados un par de minutos de aplastamiento de mosquitos escucharon unos pasos en el escenario, y la señora directora se apareció con su folio hecho un rollo y alejando al enjambre de insectos que parecía querer devorarla por completo. Bueno, al menos ellos no eran los únicos sufriendo… Cuando por fin se vio liberada ella se acercó al micrófono y observó a todo el alumnado con el ceño fruncido y ganas de querer matar a alguien por la frustración.

—Muy bien, alumnos del instituto Sweet Amoris. Como imagino que ya se habrán dado cuenta, nuestra escuela actualmente se encuentra… Sufriendo de una pequeña plaga —Comenzó a hablar, provocando que casi todo el mundo rodara los ojos. ¿"Pequeña" plaga?— Así que me he visto forzada a tomar cartas en el asunto. Primero que nada acabo de contactar con la fumigadora y dijeron que no saben cuándo estarán disponibles debido a casos similares en otras ciudades. Por lo cual me veo forzada a tener que cancelar las clases hasta nuevo aviso.

…Cinco. Cuatro. Tres. Dos. Uno.

De inmediato un montón de alumnos saltaron de sus asientos y comenzaron a silbar y festejar, abrazándose y felicitándose mutuamente por la noticia que se les acababa de dar. ¿Qué es mejor que tener que librarse de los malditos insectos? ¡Muy sencillo, no tener nada de clases en primer lugar! ¡Que vivan las plagas, que viva la primavera y que viva la-¡

—¡Vuelvan a tomar asiento, aún no he acabado de dar mi mensaje! —Chilló la anciana con un tono de voz cargado de molestia, mandándoles escalofríos al grupo de alborotistas quienes se sentaron de inmediato— El que se cancelen las clases aquí no significa que el periodo lectivo se va a abortar en lo más mínimo. Por lo cual realicé otra llamada y logramos acordar que a partir de la próxima semana TODOS los estudiantes del Instituto Sweet Amoris asistirán a clases en el Instituto Blackthorn, cuta directora es mi hermana mayor.

—¿La vieja tiene hermana mayor? Pues esta debió haber conocido a Adán y Eva con la edad que tendrá —Le susurró cierto pelirrojo a la persona que tenía al lado, quien se cubrió la boca y ahogó una risa para que no le descubrieran.

—Señor Castiel ¿Hay algo que le gustaría agregar al anuncio? —Preguntó la directora con una ceja arqueada, y al ver como el alumno en cuestión solo se cruzaba de brazos y la ignoraba soltó un bufido— En todo caso, ese es el anuncio que quería hacerles: A partir de la próxima semana las clases se dictarán en el Instituto Blackthorn, a la misma hora de siempre. Ah, y una cosa más: ¡También tendrán que comprar el uniforme obligatorio, porque allí si se aplica el código de vestimenta! Eso es todo alumnos, nos vemos la próxima semana y de más está decir: ¡AL QUE SE LE OCURRA NO APARECERSE REPETIRÁ EL AÑO!

Terminado el anuncio, la anciana procedió a apretar su folio y salir del lugar dando pisotones, dejando solos a los estudiantes quienes de inmediato soltaron un gruñido colectivo. ¡Les arruinaron los planeas que ya habían formado en menos de cinco minutos para sus vacaciones improvisadas, lejos de la escuela de los insectos y los bichos feos! Los rumores no tardaron en comenzar a esparcirse… El Instituto Blackthorn. ¿Qué tal sería el lugar? ¿Los alumnos que estudiaban allí y que serían sus compañeros temporales eran buena onda o les harían la vida imposible? ¿El uniforme sería horrible, espantoso y ochentero? Esa última duda parecía aterrar especialmente a cierto peliazul amante de la moda. ¡Si terminaba siendo feo se pegaba un tiro, antes muerto que llevar un uniforme diseñado por alguien sin manos!

Bueno, solo había una forma de responder todas esas preguntas… Yendo al dichoso instituto en primer lugar. ¡Hey, tal vez no sería tan malo, era como una aventura!

Si, una aventura… Una aventura directo al infierno. ¡Malditos insectos!

* * *

**Y… ¡Corte! Listo, aquí se acaba el prólogo, algo corto pero satisfactorio también ^^**

**¿Les gustó? Ojalá que sí, porque este es tan solo el comienzo de esta historia tan rara, caótica y que es difícil de explicar en una sola frase (?) **

**Ahora bien, lo que queríamos explicar desde un principio: ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer con los OC? Sencillo. Lo que cualquier persona se espera de un fic con OC es que normalmente estos terminen con parejas canon, pero… Tal vez este no sea el caso.**

**¿La razón? Muy sencilla, vamos a dejar que el público escoja las parejas. ¿Qué quieren ustedes? ¿Personaje x OC? ¿Personaje x Personaje? ¿OC x OC? ¡La elección es de ustedes! Solo hay un pequeño límite: Nada de Yaoi ni Yuri, aquí todos menos Alexy y uno de los OC, ya verán cual, son completamente heterosexuales ._. Perdón por los sueños que lleguemos a romper…**

**Y ya, ahora si, eso sería todo. Todavía no se abren las "Votaciones" para las parejas, recién cuando vean al menos a la gran mayoría de los OC en el próximo capítulo recién dejaremos que la gente decida ^^ Y hasta entonces…**

**¡Nos vemos luego!**


	2. Capítulo I

**¡Buenos días, querida gente! ¿Cómo se encuentran hoy? Si, ya lo sé, tardamos demasiado en actualizar pero ambas tuvimos demasiados problemas últimamente, principalmente psicológicos y demás… Pero bueno, lo que importa es que ya les trajimos el primer capítulo de este pequeño fic ^^**

**¿Advertencias? Ninguna, salvo que tal vez alguien pueda morir por risas excesivas, si eso sucede… No nos hacemos responsables, no pagaremos las cuentas del hospital de nadie \\._./ **

**Disfrútenlo, ojalá les guste~**

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**Capítulo I: **Nuevos compañeros y educacion sexual_

**.**

**.**

Comienza la tortura nuevamente para los estudiantes del Sweet Amoris. Un nuevo día, en un nuevo instituto. Pero también están los shocks. Todos estaban en reacciones diferentes. Pero todos por la misma razón: la hermana mayor del dinosaurio de su directora, era una mujer madura, hermosa, que aparentaba no más de 40 años. ¿Sorpresa enorme? Pues sí: La "Anciana" que estaba a cargo del instituto Blackthorn fácilmente podía hacerse pasar por la madre de cualquiera de esos chiquillos que la estaban mirando como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo. ¡Y que conste que se supone que ella era la mayor de la familia!

La señora en cuestión les miraba con el ceño fruncido y de manera seria, escaneando con sus ojos a cualquier problemático potencial que pudiera estar escondido entre la multitud. Castiel solo bufó, tratando de esconder el shock que todavía tenía y tragándose el orgullo ya que tendría que olvidarse de todos los comentarios sobre la "Vieja fosilizada" que se supone que estaría mandándolo a partir de ahora.

Alexy y Rosalya estaban mirando la vestimenta de la directora. Sobria y seria. Muy profesional y elegante. En cambio, odiaban el uniforme sin vida que ellos debían usar. ¡Argh! Rosalya amaba la falda, aunque una falda tableada negra era anticuada, sin mencionar los zapatos de tacón del siglo pasado. ¿Es que esto lo había diseñado una vieja setentera que todavía piensa que está en aquellos años?

—Alexy...—Susurró la albina para que la directora no les escuchara— Ya no soporto esta horrible ropa.

—Yo menos. Esta corbata no demuestra nada. La camisa blanca no es tan mala. Pero la tela de los pantalones... Agh. Deberían enseñar moda.

—¿La tela de los pantalones? Yo traigo los zapatos de mi bisabuela.

—Ahem —Ese resoplido envió un escalofrío por las espaldas de ambos jóvenes, quienes de inmediato se enderezaron y miraron al frente, por poco cayendo al suelo al ver como su nueva directora les observaba con el ceño fruncido, cosa que parecía capaz de partir la roca más dura en dos.— ¿Hay algo que les gustaría agregar a la conversación, jóvenes?

El peliazul tragó saliva, su cuerpo echándose a sudar y de paso dejando unas cuantas manchas negras en su nuevo uniforme, cosa que no le gustó para nada. ¡De por sí ya estaba feo, ahora había quedado mucho peor! Era oficial, apenas regrese a su casa lo primero que haría era ponerse a pensar en la protesta para cambiar el uniforme ochentero y horroroso.

Mientras eso sucedía, cierto alumno de cabellos plateados y ojos heterocromos, uno de color verde y el otro dorado, solo podía observar la escena que se había montado gracias a los dos seguidores de la moda. No lo iba a negar, también pensaba que el uniforme era un poco… Sombrío, pero no se iba a hacer un problema por eso. Además tampoco era para tanto… No es como si lo tuviera que usar el día entero, con salir de clases y saber que podría regresar a su atuendo diario le bastaba.

Suspiró mientras observaba sus alrededores, la decoración del lugar era un poco anticuada. En lugar de lámparas de techo con focos de tubo fluorescente como en cualquier otra escuela habían unas en forma de candelabro pintadas de color negro repartidas por todo el lugar, y las paredes estaban coloreadas de una tonalidad grisácea. El arquitecto que diseñó esa escuela tenía un gusto muy pero muy peculiar…

—¿Decepcionado? —Le preguntó al pelirrojo que estaba parado a su lado mientras observaba como Rosalya y Alexy eran regañados por la directora. No les estaba prestando atención así que… Quizá era buena idea hablar.

—Tal vez… Si —Respondió Castiel bufando, cruzándose de brazos e ignorando a la vieja no-tan-vieja y a su regaño. Al menos tenía una buena técnica, a él le echaron la bronca un millar de veces y esa mujer podía competir fácilmente con los mejores en ese ámbito— Este lugar es horrible, hubiera preferido ir a la correccional que quedarme aquí.

—Es solo el primer día, tal vez no sea tan malo —Contestó Lysandro sin cambiar su expresión. Conocía demasiado bien a su amigo, eso era cosa de todos los días para él— Dale un poco de tiempo, quien sabe… Quizá encuentres algo que te entretenga.

Él soltó un bufido en señal de respuesta antes de rodar los ojos. Sí, claro… Ya se estaba imaginando como sería su salón de clases, lleno de nerds con lentes culo de botella, la cara llena de granos y los pantalones levantados hasta el ombligo. ¡Ja! Sí, claro que iba a terminar siendo como ellos… Aunque podía ver a Nathaniel en ese grupo, encajaría como anillo al dedo… Y sus pensamientos sobre como el delegado idiota (O ahora tal vez ex-delegado idiota) pronto se reuniría con su familia perdida porque a fin de cuentas logró ver algo, o más bien, alguien, que le llamó un poco la atención.

Estaba parada en una esquina como si ese fuera su refugio, su cabeza inclinada hacia abajo y dos grandes audífonos encima de esta. Tenía un cabello muy largo, bastante a decir verdad, de una tonalidad negra azabache y que encima alcanzaba su cintura. La gran melena encima estaba completamente despeinada y sin ningún tipo de accesorios ni nada por el estilo, como si a su dueña no le importara en lo absoluto que se quedaran viéndola como si fuera una pordiosera. En el rostro de aquella jovenzuela había un par de ocelos ambarinos, sus párpados estaban entrecerrados y la cabeza se movía al son de la música junto a uno de sus pies que golpeteaban el suelo.

No supo exactamente qué fue lo primero que le llamó la atención… La muy fuerte música que estaba escuchando, sabía que debía ser algún tipo de rock porque el volumen estaba tan fuerte que a pesar de los audífonos podía escuchar el pesado solo de guitarra y batería (Y considerando que había bastante distancia entre ambos, eso ya decía demasiado del volumen), o la chaqueta de cuero que ella traía encima de la camisa de su uniforme, bastante parecida a la que él llevaba (¿Podía traer su propia chaqueta sin que le molesten? Una bronca menos), o la camisa desabotonada y el delicioso par de piernas que subían hasta ser ocultados hasta esa falda tan corta. ¿Qué? Es hombre, tiene sus necesidades…

Tal vez esto no sea tan malo después de todo…

—¡Aaaahhhh! —Ese grito femenino lo sacó de sus fantasías, el pelirrojo sacudió la cabeza para ver hacia el otro lado del pasillo donde una joven corría como alma que se lleva el diablo, sujetando una pila de papeles con fuerza en una mano para que no se le escaparan y con una expresión de pánico puro. Pero bueno… ¿Qué le había pasado a esta? La mujer que hasta ahora no se había callado ni para respirar la observó acercarse, la muchacha frenándose en seco cuando llegó frente a ella y haciendo una reverencia como para disculparse— ¡Perdóneme señora directora, el transporte público me dejó atrás y tuve que esperar al siguiente!

Una gota resbaló de la cabeza de la mujer, quien se frotó las sienes. La muchacha que acababa de llegar tenía una cabellera de un rico color castaño oscuro, similar a la madera, y a diferencia de la joven que había llamado la atención de Castiel si estaba peinada y arreglada en dos coletas. Sus ojos eran de un color chocolate, bastante bonitos a decir verdad, y se encontraba jadeando cansada y sus mejillas sonrojadas, en parte a la carrera que se tuvo que echar y en parte a la vergüenza por haber llegado tarde. Su pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo acelerado gracias a su respiración agitada, y encima por poco y se tropezaba en medio del pasillo mientras corría… Así cualquiera estaría con los nervios de punta.

—Esto es típico de usted, Darkbloom —Murmuró la directora, acción que provocó que la muchacha de apellido Darkbloom tragara saliva nerviosa— Está bien… Esta es la permito. Siga con su camino.

Ni siquiera terminó de hablar y la joven soltó un "¡Gracias!" antes de volver a salir corriendo, dando la vuelta por el pasillo y alejándose. Una gota resbaló por la cabeza de los recién llegados a esa institución… Si todavía ni había empezado la clase. ¿A que venía tanta prisa?

—¡Disculpe, directora! —Exclamó cierta pelimorada, levantando la mano y dando saltitos en su lugar. Oh Dios, aquí venía Peggy y su vena de periodista—¿A qué se debían las prisas de esa chica? ¡Si las clases todavía no empiezan!

Lysandro frunció el ceño un poco al escuchar eso. No era un chismoso en lo más mínimo, pero… Debía admitir que le interesaba saber eso. ¿Por qué apresurarse tanto para llegar a la escuela cuando ni siquiera empezó la primera clase? La duda le comió la cabeza… Tal vez esa muchacha había sido castigada y debía cumplirla, aunque no parecía ser del tipo de persona que se mete en problemas. Era demasiado tierna para serlo… Un momento ¿A que vino ese pensamiento? Sacudió la cabeza intentando reprimirlo, acción que Rosalya notó casi de inmediato. La albina sonrió un poco ante eso, se estaba preocupando.

La mujer no respondió la pregunta de la periodista, solo se dio la vuelta e indicó al grupo de alumnos que la siguieran. Todo el mundo caminó por el mismo pasillo que la joven de antes recorrió a todo gas, la directora logrando dirigirle una mirada fulminante a la muchacha de cabellos negros que ni notó su existencia, antes de girar y acercarse a una puerta con una placa en frente que ponía "Sala de delegados". En cuanto la abrió lo primero que vieron fue a la misma jovencita castaña sentada en la mesa, ya más calmada y leyendo los papeles que había traído mientras un muchacho que estaba parado en frente de una fotocopiadora la observaba de reojo. Un chico… Bastante guapo, a decir verdad.

Era el dueño de una cabellera con un tono gris oscuro, bastante cenizo, y de una altura algo considerable, aunque tampoco era un gigante. Tenía un par de brillantes ojos verdes, similares a unas esmeraldas bien pulidas, y se notaba mucho que tenía un físico envidiable, bien ejercitado y mantenido. La gran mayoría de las féminas ya se encontraban mirándolo fijamente, en sus mentes desvistiéndolo y haciéndoles cosas no muy santas que digamos.

—Señor Sloud —Llamó la directora, ganándose la atención del muchacho que ya protagonizaba todas las fantasías sexuales de las chicas, quien apagó la máquina y salió a su encuentro. —Jóvenes, él es Ace Sloud, el delegado principal de nuestra institución. Él se encargará de tomar sus papeles, organizarlos y encargarse de su inscripción en general. Cualquier pregunta que tengan se la pueden dirigir a él. Ahora si me lo permiten, debo ir a mi oficina para terminar los trámites con mi hermana menor— Habló ella antes de volver a caminar, dejándolos solos con el muchacho quien los miró con una expresión neutral.

—Bueno, como la directora les dijo… —Comenzó a hablar el delegado, de inmediato se podían escuchar los suspiros de la audiencia femenina— Me llamo Ace. Por favor, les pido que me acerquen sus papeles, yo me encargaré de copiarlos y guardarlos.

—¿Me permites ayudarte? —Se ofreció cierto muchacho rubio y de ojos dorados, dando un paso al frente y sonriendo en señal de amistad. Castiel bufó… Tal y como se lo esperaba, Nathaniel no gasta una sola oportunidad para recordarle al mundo que morirá virgen.

—Si quieres, entonces adelante-

—¡Entonces yo también ayudaré! —Interrumpió una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos azules, por poco y lanzándose al frente para ponerse al lado del rubio. Algunos rodaron los ojos, parece que Melody no comprende que el rechazo de Nathaniel era definitivo, pero seguía tomando cada oportunidad que encontraba para estar con él.

—Disculpen, con permiso~ —Una vocecita masculina interrumpió la pequeña charla, todos los presentes dirigieron sus miradas hacia el dueño para ver de quien se trataba. A diferencia de Ace, este muchacho no había despertado los instintos sexuales de casi todas las féminas… Solo llamó la atención de dos personas, y por un motivo completamente distinto. Rosalya y Alexy se quedaron observando maravillados, porque… ¡Ellos querían ese uniforme!

Este chico traía un cabello algo corto y de una tonalidad rubia dorada, bastante bien peinado y brilloso, y en su rostro había dos pozos de color azul donde estaban sus ojos, bastante bonitos a decir verdad. ¿Cómo era el uniforme que tanto había atraído a los adictos a la moda? Se define con una palabra: Glamoroso. En lugar de los grises y apagados colores que traían los demás este joven traía colores más brillosos y llamativos, en sus pantalones llevaba varios cinturones de colores distintos y muy a la moda. Alrededor de su cuello, además de un collar, traía un par de audífonos de color azul los cuales hicieron sonreír a Alexy, ya que eran de la misma marca que los suyos. A todo eso lo complementaba con un buen par de pulseras en sus muñecas, a ese joven no le faltaba nada de estilo.

El muchacho que acababa de llegar se abrió paso hasta llegar a la sala de delegados y asomó su cabeza dentro, sonriéndole a la castaña que estaba allí.

—Rocío, querida~ ¿Me puedes ayudar un poco? —Preguntó, la joven dirigió su mirada y le observó con suma curiosidad— Verás, Trix se acaba de enterar de que hoy llegan los chicos nuevos, así que se me escapó y ahora no la encuentro por ninguna parte. Temo que alguno de ellos termine siendo violado o algo peor… ¿Me ayudas a buscarla?

—Ah… Sí, claro, ahora voy —Contestó la joven de nombre Rocío, arreglando un poco los papeles que estaba leyendo antes de dejarlos sobre la mesa y levantarse de su asiento. Buscar a la loca de Trix la ayudaría a distraerse un poco, en parte porque quería olvidarse de su tardanza y en parte porque le estaba molestando el hecho de que todas las chicas nuevas veían a Ace con cara de querer atarlo a la cama y echarle chocolate derretido por todo el cuerpo.

Ella salió al encuentro del rubio y este le sonrió, tomándola del brazo suavemente para luego ayudarla a salir de la multitud de gente que había en el pasillo. Lysandro frunció un poco el ceño sin saber muy bien porqué, esa chica definitivamente le había causado una impresión… Pero eso no duró mucho, ya que de inmediato sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Se sintió… Amenazado, en peligro, como si algo o alguien tuviera sus ojos puestos fijamente en él. Y por lo que podía ver no era el único, ya que Castiel ablandó su dura mirada mientras sentía el mismo pavor que él.

Algunos muchachos dirigieron la mirada hacia el lugar donde el pasillo se doblaba hacia la izquierda, y por una fracción de segundo lograron ver una mata de pelo rosa la cual de inmediato se escondió detrás de la pared, la dueña de esta tenía una sonrisa enorme en el rostro y por lo que pudieron notar… Ella era la "Depredadora", y ellos iban a ser sus pequeñas presas.

…Definitivamente iba a ser un día largo.

* * *

El timbre resonó en todos los pasillos del edificio, junto a él varios quejidos y gruñidos gracias a la indicación de que era la hora de ir a la primera clase del día. Sean nuevos en esa institución o no, nada cambiaba el hecho de que a casi nadie le gustaba tener que ir a clase, ya sea por las ganas de volver a la cama para seguir durmiendo o por el sencillo hecho de que siempre terminan siendo aburridas.

Aunque para los nuevos estudiantes las cosas podrían incluso ponerse más interesantes. Poco a poco todos fueron entrando a su salón. Pero un chico militar se quedó mirando a un alumno en particular. Estaba sentado ahí, como el solía hacerlo. Los recuerdos de su vida antes de la escuela militar comenzaron a aflorar en su mente.

—_No te sientas mal, sigues siendo un perdedor.—_ esa era uno de los tantos insultos de Amber y su sequito, al que ella llamaba "amigas". Pero Kentin seguía mirando a aquel pequeño chico. Le recordaba tanto a el mismo, que se propuso como desafío ayudarlo, como lo ayudaron a él. O al menos en eso pensaba hasta que sintió la sensación de que una boa constrictor le estaba apretando el brazo izquierdo. Giro su cabeza y allí se encontró con una cabellera rosada y sedosa. ¿Quién era esa chica?

—¡Aquí esta! Todos giraros sus cabezas en dirección a la puerta de entrada, donde Kou aparecía agitado. Detrás de él estaba Rocio, con las mejillas un tono más rosadas, y la respiración entrecortada. Ambos parecían haber corrido una maratón, y solo clavaban sus ojos en aquel terremoto de cabellos rosados.

Antes de que se diera cuenta de que estaba sucediendo entre los dos lograron desprenderle a la chica que estaba aferrada a él, esta de inmediato soltó un lloriqueo y sacudió sus brazos como si fuera una niña pequeña a la que le habían quitado su juguete. Una gota resbaló por su cabeza, ni siquiera conocía a esa joven de cabellera rosada y ojos celestes…

—¡Trix, te dijimos que nada de acosar a los nuevos! —Habló la castaña mirando a la chica pelirrosa, quien solo soltó un par de lagrimones de manera inocente.

—¡No! Es demasiado guapo, no puedo resistirme… ¡Lo quiero solo para mí, ustedes búsquense otro!

Kentin suspiró, así que de eso se trataba… No era la primera vez que eso sucedía, admitía que su paso por la escuela militar le había ayudado a dejar atrás su vieja imagen del nerd que llevaba anteojos y era el objetivo de todas las bromas pesadas pero… Si hubiera una cosa que le gustaría recuperar, era el no tener ninguna acosadora con ganas de desvestirlo ahí en frente de todos. Kou y Rocío se descuidaron por un segundo, y Trix logró soltarse de su agarre. De inmediato esta se aferró a su pecho y se acurrucó con él, empujándolo un poco gracias a la fuerza y casi mandándolos a ambos al suelo.

—Este me encanta~ —Canturreó Trix— Me lo quedo, lo llevaré a mi casa y me encargaré de que sepa lo que es el placer—

Habría seguido hablando de no ser porque la volvieron a arrancar del cuerpo del castaño, ahora sí asegurándose de llevarla lejos mientras Kou murmuraba unas disculpas algo nerviosas. Bueno… Ahí tenía su primera conocida en la escuela.

Aunque como descubriría pronto… Había una persona más a la que tenía que ver.

La puerta del salón se abrió nuevamente, y por esta ingresaron tres chicos que venían charlando de manera animada y riendo.

El primero de ellos era un joven de cabellos anaranjados, bastante despeinados al decir verdad, y de ojos violetas claros. Estaba bastante arreglado y de buen ver, se notaba bastante que se preocupaba mucho por su estética y que le vieran atractivo, cosa que la verdad estaba logrando muy bien. El segundo era el dueño de un pelo castaño oscuro un poco más peinado que el del anterior, pero aun así tenía un pequeño toque de rebeldía junto a sus ojos color miel. Los dos parecían ser amigos, sí, pero eso poco importó porque… El tercero no solo llamó su atención, sino también la de varios chicos que acababan de llegar a esa escuela.

Pelo rubio… Ojos verdes… Piel bronceada… No.

¡¿Qué demonios hacía ÉL aquí?!

—Dake… —Murmuró Kentin para sí mismo, apretando los dientes al ver como el tonto surfista reía por una broma que había hecho uno de sus acompañantes. Genial, ya no podía ver la hora de volver a su viejo instituto… Por suerte y gracias al cielo al parecer él no lo notó ni a él ni a los demás alumnos del Sweet Amoris, ya se enteraría de su presencia por su cuenta.

Suspiró, realmente no quería aguantar a ese idiota de nuevo. Mejor buscar otra cosa en la que concentrarse… Volvió a mirar a aquel chico que parecía ser un reflejo de él en sus peores años, quien solo estaba concentrado mirando el reloj de pared mientras movía sus piernas en el aire gracias a que estas no tocaban el suelo por su baja estatura. En serio que parecía más bien un niño de primaria que se había perdido… De inmediato notó como otro chico se le acercaba y le removía un poco los cabellos al más pequeño, haciéndole gruñir enfurruñado mientras él reía. El recién llegado tenía un cabello blanco hasta los hombros, al menos peinado, y unos ojos azules que también tenían unas pequeñas gafas en frente, para nada tan grandes como las que él solía usar. Hmph… Encima le dijo "Enano" y caminó hasta sentarse en su propio asiento, ese tipo de cosas eran las que él debía aguantar a diario en el pasado. Pero eso sí que no, apenas encuentre la oportunidad ayudaría a ese chico para que no vuelvan a meterse con él. Pero por ahora… Mejor solo sentarse y esperar que esta clase pase rápido.

Justo en ese momento la puerta volvió a abrirse para dejar entrar a dos chicos enfurruñados, y… Dios, estos si parecían salidos de un concierto o algo. El primero tenía una larga y sedosa cabellera rubia, digna de una banda de los 90, junto a unos intensos ojos verdes que brillaban de manera salvaje y poderosa. Además la mochila que traía tenía el logo de Iron Maiden, y por lo que se podía ver en algunos bolsillos también traía varios discos… Definitivamente un metalero a la antigua. ¿El segundo? Pues… Algo medianamente similar, su pelo era de una tonalidad roja oscura, obviamente teñida y sus ojos eran un profundo pozo de negro que parecía atrapar todo hasta no dejar nada. Tenía un peinado… Extraño, y encima parecía tener el pantalón de su uniforme un poco roto. Este era un punk, era más que obvio… Los dos se terminaron sentando, el aula iba quedando cada vez mas llena y solo quedaban un par de asientos vacíos hasta que por la puerta ingresó un joven peliazul y de ojos turquesas, que rápidamente ocupó uno antes de ponerse a mirar a todas partes sin que nadie se de cuenta.

Solo quedaba un asiento vacío… Y su dueña pronto se apareció, ya que la puerta fue azotada con rabia y cerrada con tanta fuerza que el golpe se podría haber escuchado en toda la escuela. Castiel sonrió al ver a la misma chica que había visto en el pasillo, quien tenía una expresión de pocos amigos y sus audífonos todavía cubrían sus oídos.

—Estúpida vieja papanatas, algún día voy a quemar este lugar y me aseguraré de que tu estés adentro cuando pase, ya lo verás… —Murmuraba para ella misma, sin importarle que habían un montón de alumnos nuevos que de inmediato pensaron que estaba loca. Pero ella ni les prestó atención, solo tomó el último asiento libre que quedó junto a la ventana para luego levantar sus piernas y posarlas sobre el escritorio como si estuviera relajándose en casa.

Bueno, ahora sí, la clase estaba completa. No quedaba ninguna rareza para ver en este día… ¿Verdad?

¿Verdad?

Por supuesto que no, porque cuando la puerta se abrió por última vez y el profesor ingresó al salón de clases… Los alumnos nuevos por poco se desmayan al ver a un hombre que le ganaba a su viejo profesor Boris en casi todos los aspectos, desde el físico exagerado hasta la ropa extraña.

—¡Buenos días, alumnos! —Exclamó con una voz excesivamente animada— Por favor, les pido que saquen sus cuadernos y lápices, porque vamos a comenzar con la clase de educación sexual.

…Casi todos los estudiantes nuevos caen al piso ante lo que escucharon.

Este día DEFINITIVAMENTE iba a ser muy largo… ¡Malditas plagas de insectos!

* * *

**Y listo, aquí se termina el capítulo, querido público ^^**

**¿Les gustó? Esperamos que sí, llevó su tiempo pero al final lo conseguimos xD**

**¿Cuál fue su parte favorita? ¿Quién de todos los alumnos les llamó más la atención? ¡Háganos saber, que nos interesa! xD**

**¡Saludos, y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


End file.
